


Best friend or boyfriend?

by BlueOcean2



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1930s, First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueOcean2/pseuds/BlueOcean2
Summary: A short fic featuring Steve and Bucky and their first kiss during a very warm summer.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Best friend or boyfriend?

It was summer in Brooklyn. The blistering, insufferable kind of summer that brought along with it a heat to match the sun’s. Okay, maybe that was a little over exaggerated, but it certainly felt that way to Steve as he stared out through the small dirty window he was sat by. He’d attempted to sketch several times that day, but the heat made him feel clammy and he quickly lost focus on what he was trying to capture. 

The sound of the door opening caught his attention and Bucky burst into the small room they used as a living room. 

”Stevie, you’ll never guess what happened today!” he was grinning, blue eyes glistening in contrast to his dirty skin from working down at the docks. 

Steve’s breathing hitched slightly as he realised just how beautiful Buck— you shouldn’t be thinking like that of a buddy, a small voice reminded him sternly. He knew it was wrong, yet he couldn’t seem to stop. His mind caught on Bucky’s grin once more and a strange sadness filled him, knowing that that was the smile Buck usually reserved for occasions such as a date or a day off. The latter wasn’t very likely due to the threat of war closing in on them, so it had to be the first. He knew he should be happy on his friend’s account, but Steve didn’t want to date anybody who didn’t have ice blue eyes, a crooked smile and rough, calloused hands. Said hands on his shoulders tore him from his melancholic train of thought. 

”Steve didn’t you hear what I just said? I got myself a pay raise! Can’t ya be at least a little happy for your boy— I mean for your buddy?” Steve almost fell off the couch in surprise — that was definitely not what he’d expected. 

”What!?” he blurted and stared with wide eyes at Bucky, which caused a crease to appear between his eyebrows and his blue eyes to cloud with worry. 

”Hey, Stevie, y’alright?” he stroked Steve’s bangs out of his face and he blushed a little at how good it felt when he did that. Once more his thoughts drifted to Bucky’s appearance and his gentleness, how he never treated him as if though he was made of glass but rather kindly and with care. His lips were a shade darker than usually and as he worried them between his teeth, Steve’s eyes were drawn there. He wanted to kiss those lips and it was so hot in here and…

”Steve, buddy. You’r burning up — how long have you been sitting here? The sun’s gotten to you again, hasn’t it?” Finally Bucky’s words truly came through and he sprang forward and pulled him into a hug with his bony arms.

”Oh Bucky, that’s great! How… what did you have to do?” the words spilled out of his mouth in his excitement. Even as Bucky kept holding Steve in his arms, he could feel his smile reappear to his face. 

”Ya know I pulled all those shifts last month, to uh…” to pay another trip to the hospital, Steve’s mind added unhelpfully and Bucky tightened the hug even more as if it would make sure Steve would never get sick again before he continued; ”So, anyway, the boss was impressed and all that and told me I had earned a pay raise.” 

Not to mention it was a small one but Bucky was grateful anyway. 

As they drew back, Steve felt himself mesmerised by Bucky’s eyes, piercingly blue and glistened like sapphires in the sun. Bucky was staring right back at him and for a moment too long, both of them simply sat there, the distance between them slowly closing, until they shared the very same air and — their noses bumped and they were jostled back to the reality. Bucky cleared his throat awkwardly, one hand going up to scratch his neck whilst his ears became redder and redder. Steve tried(and failed) to hide his own blush as he scrambled out off the couch and rushed to the kitchen, mumbling incoherently about dishes that needed to be done. 

And if there were tears in his eyes, then nobody would ever know, would they? 

* * *

Later that day, Steve found himself sitting at the very same spot as before, desperately trying to catch the way Bucky’s eyes somehow reflected his entire personality. His wit, his laughter, his smiles and his harsh life experiences — all of it was there. He was sure that if there was one thing he couldn’t possible forget, then it were those eyes. They would probably haunt him forever. As well as that sassy, impossible beautiful and pink mouth. How many times hadn’t he wanted to kiss him, to feel those lips on his own, smaller ones? To curl a hand into that brown mess of hair — Stop! He had to stop. Now, before he broke his own heart even further. The love he felt for Bucky clearly wasn’t reciprocated. Bucky had only ever dated women(even though none of his relationships had lasted longer than a few weeks) and with the exception of today had never shown any non-platonic interest in him, had he? 

Since Steve was so deeply engrossed in his thoughts, he didn’t notice as Bucky came up to him from behind until he put a hand on his shoulder. Steve slammed his sketchbook together before he turned to look at him. And there those eyes were again, and the lips and once more he was struck with the desire to kiss him and to feel those sharp jaws, which always managed to find a way to sneak into his sketches. Not that he actually sketched much these days except Bucky. 

As if looking through a haze, he saw Bucky grin smugly and he knew he’d seen the drawing. At that moment, Steve made up his mind and grabbed two fistfuls of Bucky’s shirt to pull him down and press his lips to Bucky’s. His eyes widened for a fraction of a moment, then he grabbed Steve’s neck to draw him in even closer. Bucky’s tongue swept along Steve’s bottom lip which earned him a surprised gasp and a badly stifled moan. Steve let him in and the sensation of Bucky’s tongue on his own sent shivers down his spine. 

When the need of air made itself known, they pulled back and Steve looked down, refusing to show Bucky exactly what this meant and just how fierce his blush had become. 

”Hey Steve, look at me.” Bucky grabbed his chin to gently tilt his head. Their eyes met and all was laid open before them. 

”Buck, I-I…” he stopped, unsure how to continue, without scaring Bucky away or ruining their friendship forever. ”I l-love you, even though… even though I’m not a dame. I know it’s not—” he felt his voice raising in desperation. 

”Hush” Bucky said gently, placing a finger on Steve’s lips. The feel of his thumb brushing his lower lip, which were tingling from the kiss just a moment ago, sent a shiver down his spine. ”I know you’re not a dame Steve — but I don’t want you to be. I love you, because you’re my Steve and my Stevie is brave and courageous and occasionally stubborn. Wouldn’t want it any other way.” A gentle, but slightly crooked, smile played his lips as he saw the tears in Steve’s eyes. 

But when he answered Bucky, his voice barely quivered; ”Buck… would ya do me the honour of being my boyfriend?” In response Bucky’s smile grew wider and he pulled Steve close once more. 

”Yes, Steve, a hundred times yes!” and their lips met once more, for such a promise isn’t made without a proper seal. 

\- 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! If you liked it — or in general ship pre-serum Stucky — leave a kudos and/or a comment. 
> 
> This was my very first completed fanfic, so I’d love to hear some response!  
> Correct my English if you find any misstakes — since it isn’t my native language — but don’t talk down at me :)


End file.
